


Be My First (Be My Everything)

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: Albus and Scorpius's first times don't go smoothly, but somehow they're still perfect.





	Be My First (Be My Everything)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TDCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDCat/gifts).



The first time Albus kisses Scorpius, they’re studying for their N.E.W.T.s. Albus had promised himself that he’d wait until they left school, to not risk the heartache — not that he truly expected any — or distraction from their exams. But Scorpius began to chew on the end of his quill, wondering aloud whether they’d be tested on the exact number of counterclockwise stirs needed to properly brew the Draught of the Living Death, and it hit Albus that if he went one more moment without kissing Scorpius he might actually die.

In hindsight, leaning over and kissing Scorpius without any notice probably isn’t his brightest idea, because Scorpius is so startled he screams, grabbing onto Albus and knocking them off the bed onto the hard floor.

“Fuck, I’m sorry!” Albus mutters, definitely wanting to die.

Scorpius, however, has never looked happier and simply presses his face into Albus’s shoulder and whispers, “That was perfect, Al.”

It’s an absolute lie, of course. As far as first kisses go, it is utter shit. But fuck if Albus doesn’t love Scorpius so much it hurts.

The first time Albus gives Scorpius a blowjob is five minutes after they finish their last N.E.W.T. Albus is high on adrenaline and can’t believe they’re finally leaving behind dorm life and tests and boring lessons and judgemental classmates. At least that's what he blames his rashness on because Albus has never been rash. But the prospect of freedom, of a future with Scorpius, has Albus ducking into an unused classroom and casting a locking spell at the door and dropping to his knees before Scorpius can squeak out, “What are you doing?”

Albus is not surprised to see another bloke’s cock. He has one, for fuck’s sake, and he’s lived with four other boys for seven years. He’s not even surprised to see Scorpius’s cock because they’ve showered and changed in front of each other for years, so even if it’s never been sexual before, he’s certainly seen it. He knows how cocks work for Merlin’s sake.

So it really shouldn’t make him feel like he’s falling off a broom when he wraps his lips around Scorpius’s lengthening cock. Except he’s unprepared for the sounds Scorpius makes and the way it feels to have Scorpius thrust into his mouth. It’s erotic and a bit of a rush — the problem is Albus also has a really bad gag reflex, so the second time Scorpius thrusts into his mouth a minute later after a few sloppy but enthusiastic sucks, Albus begins to gag. And he’s not at all prepared for Scorpius to come impossibly fast, which means that right as Scorpius is coming, his fist shoved in his mouth, Albus pulls off and turns to the side to vomit.

“Ahh! Albus are you okay?” Scorpius gasps out, his hands a bit shaky as he tries to pat Albus’s arm.

Unfortunately, Albus’s mouth is covered in come and vomit and he’s never been more embarrassed in his entire life. But Scorpius’s face is flushed with pleasure and he doesn’t look horrified. Granted, his cheeks are pink and he looks almost as embarrassed as Albus, but he doesn’t look horrified. He’s not leaving. Instead, he’s dropping to his knees, grabbing his dropped wand, and casting a cleaning charm on Albus, leaning forward to nuzzle his nose into Albus’s cheek affectionately.

“You’re perfect,” Scorpius huffs and Albus has never felt further from it, but he’s never trusted anyone the way he trusts Scorpius, so he lets Scorpius kiss him, lets his words feel like the truth.

The first time Albus sees Scorpius naked, he cries. He doesn’t mean to cry. Albus had cried a lot as a kid, something his cousins and James had been ready to tease him about on any occasion. But he’s worked hard to get that under control. He hasn’t cried in front of anyone else in years. It’s just that, somehow, seeing Scorpius naked makes him feel overwhelmed in the most unexpected way.

They’ve been in their flat — their own flat! — together for exactly two hours and five minutes before Scorpius drags him to the bedroom and strips off his clothes without a hint of self-consciousness. Albus can barely breathe. It isn’t that he hasn’t seen Scorpius naked before, of course he has. He’s just never seen Scorpius naked just  _for_  him before.

Scorpius’s skin is so soft, his long legs are covered in the lightest dusting of hair that is so pale it’s almost invisible, but Albus can feel it. Merlin, he can feel it. His hands ghost across Scorpius’s stomach, watching it rise and fall beneath his fingertips with awe as Scorpius leans up on his elbows and watches. He looks so calm as if he trusts Albus with his life.

Despite the fact that Scorpius is the only one completely naked, in that moment, Albus is the one who feels stripped bare, and the tears prickle at the corners of his eyes.

The first time they have sex, Albus insists Scorpius fucks him.

“Are you sure?” Scorpius asks breathlessly, his hands already shaking as they tug down Albus’s pants. Albus can’t seem to make his mouth work, so he nods.

“Tell me if it hurts. I don’t want to hurt you,” Scorpius urges, pressing him back into the bed. Scorpius’s fingers are impossibly warm, the lube cold as ice, as a familiar finger slides inside his body. Albus doesn’t have time to feel nervous, though, because Scorpius begins babbling in wonderment.

“You’re so amazing. Fuck, Al. I love you so much. I can’t believe my fingers are inside of you. Does it feel good? I like the way it feels. S’nice.”

Albus can barely breathe, but he manages to choke out his agreement. Scorpius pauses, blowing the hair out of his eyes and smiling at Albus. Scorpius looks as happy as the year Albus has managed to get him tickets to the Wizarding Symphony for Christmas — he looks like he’s getting something he’s always wanted.

After another two fingers, a bit of discomfort, and two miscast Protection Charms, Scorpius runs his hands along Albus’s back as he presses inside of him. It stings, feels uncomfortable in the strangest way, and somehow makes him feel like he’s been hit with a Cheering Charm.

Albus had known Scorpius would be loud, but knowing it and experiencing it are different things. Every thought falls from Scorpius’s lips as his cock slides in and out of Albus’s body, and Albus feels owned emotionally and physically.

“I can’t, I can’t wait. I’m sorry but huh—” Scorpius shouts, dropping down to shove his face into the space between Albus’s shoulders as he comes, his breath hot and heavy and his words loving.

“Albus, Albus, Albus,” he chants, huffing almost manically.

Albus chokes out a sob when Scorpius pulls out, lets himself be rolled over. He revels in the feeling of Scorpius lavishing kisses across his face and his neck.

“I love you so much,” Scorpius whispers, wrapping his hand around Albus’s cock and pulling him off in an embarrassingly quick few strokes.

Afterwards, they lay together as Albus runs his hands up and down Scorpius’s back, unable to stop touching him. Scorpius doesn’t seem to mind, though, has been rubbing small circles on Albus’s stomach for nearly half an hour.

“Was it what you thought it'd be like?” Scorpius asks, sounding almost nervous.

Albus thinks back to all their firsts. To the embarrassment and insecurity and confusion and lack of experience and he knows none of them has been remotely close to what he’d thought they’d be like.

“It was even better,” he answers honestly because with Scorpius everything is better. 


End file.
